Cleopatra 2525:
by Davin Nation
Summary: The team takes on Raina's evil psycho younger brother!


Cleopatra 2525   
"A Family Affair"   
3.02   
  
Written By: [Cody Steinman][1]   
  
Edited By: [Davin Nation][2]   
  
CAST   
Hel: Gina Torres   
Sarge: Victoria Pratt   
Cleopatra: Jennifer Sky   
  
ADDITIONAL CAST   
Mauser: Patrick Kake   
  
GUEST CAST   
Nathaniel: Ryan Merriman   
Raina: Danielle Cormack   
Marla: Josephine Davison   
  
  
~~~~~ PROLOGUE ~~~~~   
  
INT. LEVEL.   
  
Hel runs as Sarge hangs on to her. They've just retreated from a fierce   
battle, and Sarge was badly injured.   
  
HEL   
We're almost there, Sarge! Hold on!   
  
Hel makes it to the Shaft and jumps across with the weblauncher to get to the   
hidden lab entrance.   
  
CUT TO: INT. LAB.   
  
Hel enters with Sarge clinging both to her and her own life. When they enter   
the lab is dark with no sign of life.   
  
HEL   
What happened here?   
  
Suddenly the lights come up and Cleo and Mauser jump up.   
  
CLEOPATRA/MAUSER   
Surprise!!   
  
They see Sarge is hurt and go to help her to the healing tube. She goes in   
and Hel closes the tube and activates it.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
What happened?   
  
HEL   
We almost lost her.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
She's going to be fine now. What happened?   
  
HEL   
We were attacked.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
By Who?   
  
HEL   
A Child!   
  
CLEOPATRA   
A child?   
  
HEL   
Well, not a little..child, but he was only about 16 or 17. I've never seen anyone   
that young have that much skill before.   
  
MAUSER   
He could've been a Betrayer.   
  
HEL   
He wasn't.   
  
The tube is done, and Sarge gets out on her own.   
  
SARGE   
Man, that kid packs a punch.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
You okay?   
  
SARGE   
I'm fine, but what's all this?   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Oh yeah...surprise. Happy Birthday.   
  
SARGE   
Oh, thanks Cleo, but what's all this?   
  
CLEOPATRA   
It's a party.   
  
SARGE   
You celebrate birthdays?   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Yeah.   
  
SARGE   
So they had parties for someone's birthday back in the 21st Century?   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Yeah. Don't you?   
  
SARGE   
No, I guess that was another custom that was lost when Armageddon came.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Oh. Well, it's time to revive it. I made cake!   
  
HEL   
What's that?   
  
CLEOPATRA   
You guys really don't know too much outside of killing and shaft falling, do   
you?   
  
MAUSER   
The "cake" that Cleopatra is referring to, she made with eggs, flour, and   
other such ingredients that just don't exist anymore.   
  
HEL   
How did you do that?   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Well, I was playing around with the computers, and discovered that...look,   
that doesn't matter, we need to find that kid, and find out what the deal is.   
Who is he?   
  
Raina enters.   
  
RAINA   
He's my brother.   
  
~OPENING CREDITS~   
~COMMERCIAL SET ONE~   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Okay, how do you do that? Just barge in here and know exactly what's going on?   
  
SARGE   
Your brother?   
  
RAINA   
Yes. His name is Nathaniel. I knew he could fight, but his skill has   
greatly improved. I think I know who taught him.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Who?   
  
SARGE   
With the moves he was pulling, I'd say Creegan taught him everything. But   
that doesn't explain why he attacked us.   
  
RAINA   
Gee, I wonder why. You're a Voice team. He hates Voice. Plus, he probably thinks I'm still dead and wants revenge. I've got to tell you, he kicked your asses.   
  
SARGE   
You were watching that fight, and you didn't help?   
  
RAINA   
No, I didn't. Let's not forget, Sarge that we are not best pals. You did   
try to kill me, and you put me in Detention more times than I can remember.   
  
SARGE   
That's when you were evil, you're good now.   
  
RAINA   
I'm nothing now, Sarge! I'm nothing.   
  
HEL   
What about assembling that team of yours?   
  
RAINA   
I was ranting. I mean, I just kicked ass on Betrayers. I was giddy. I'm gonna be on the side that I think is winning. So far, that's you guys.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
You still could've helped.   
  
RAINA   
And get my ass kicked by my brother? I think not.   
  
HEL   
You could have talked him down, but it doesn't matter. Sarge is okay, and   
we're going after him again, just to talk. If he's not interested in   
talking, then you know what we have to do.   
  
RAINA   
You can't kill my brother, I won't let you.   
  
SARGE   
Then come with us to talk him down.   
  
Raina considers for a moment.   
  
RAINA   
Fine.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
You guys can't kill a teenager, he can change.   
  
SARGE   
Let's hope for his sake that he does.   
  
RAINA   
Or we could hope for yours.   
  
MAUSER   
I've boosted the blast strength in your gauntlets. This should give you the   
advantage.   
  
RAINA   
Hardly.   
  
SARGE   
Oh, yeah. (Holds up her arms, no gauntlets) The creep stole my gauntlets,   
do we have another pair?   
  
MAUSER   
Yes.   
  
He pushes a button and a little flap on the console turns over, revealing a   
new pair of gauntlets. Sarge puts them on.   
  
SARGE   
Thanks Mauser. When we get there, I think we should sneak up on him.   
  
RAINA   
He'll know you're there.   
  
HEL   
He didn't know you were there.   
  
RAINA   
He hasn't seen me in a while. He doesn't know my presence. But he knew   
someone was there.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
All right, Mauser, load me up with some blasters.   
  
HEL   
Cleo, I don't think you should come with us.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Don't you guys start! I can hold my own.   
  
SARGE   
Cleo, the guy kicked _my_ ass!   
  
CLEOPATRA   
I still want to help. I don't know why you guys keep sheltering me like   
this. I can face evil, I came from the 21st Century for crying out loud.   
What do you think I'm Lily or something?   
  
Cleo walks out.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Come on, let's go.   
  
HEL   
Mauser, boost her shields.   
  
MAUSER   
Already done, Hel.   
  
HEL   
Thanks.   
  
Hel and Sarge walk up to Raina.   
  
RAINA   
I like her. She's got spunk. And I guess I can forgive the time she blew me   
up inside a Bailey.   
  
HEL   
Good, let's go.   
  
CUT TO: INT. LAIR   
  
This is Nathaniel's lair. Dark. Smelly. Dirty. Large. Humans and mutants converse, all packing weapons. This is not a bunch you wanna meet in a dark alley. Nathaniel walks among them, greeting and talking. He is shorter than most, but carries an air of respect. But not that many respect him. He bumps into a soldier. The man looks at him and spits. Nathaniel grabs his head and snaps it.   
  
NATHANIEL   
Okay, somebody forgot rule number one. All new recruits are supposed to know who I am! I am great, I am magnificent, and I am your leader! Cross me, and die.   
  
An explosion rocks the chamber, and the Voice team steps in, ready for battle.   
  
NATHANIEL   
Oh come on now, that's just dumb. Coming back for more, Voice team? And   
when I have my troops to aid me. Wasn't bad enough getting your ass kicked by me earlier?   
  
HEL   
We're have something for you. Someone actually.   
  
NATHANIEL   
Really...who?   
  
Raina walks in.   
  
NATHANIEL   
What, you figured if you hired me some Level 2 Prostitute I wouldn't come   
after you again?   
  
SARGE   
Look close.   
  
He does.   
  
NATHANIEL   
No way. It can't be.   
  
RAINA   
It's me, Nathaniel. Raina.   
  
NATHANIEL(Raising Gauntlet)   
Raina's dead.   
  
RAINA   
No I'm not. The Bailies put me back together. I want to tell you that the   
path you're on is wrong.   
  
NATHANIEL   
Wrong? Look who's talking!   
  
RAINA   
I have to admit, I had a wild phase, but I'm over that now.   
  
NATHANIEL   
And you're on a Voice team?   
  
RAINA   
No. I just help out now and then.   
  
NATHANIEL   
You're hiding something, Raina. I can tell. But quite frankly, I don't care. You're with the Voice team, so you die like them. Attack!   
  
The army rushes forward, only to be cut down by the team's gauntlet blasts. Nathaniel mutters under his breath.   
  
Raina smashes the palm of her hand into a soldier's nose. Blood squirts out. Raina grabs his head and twists, snapping his neck. She smiles. Another soldier rushes her. She kicks out, hits him in the gut. Smashes her fists onto his back.   
  
Sarge fires, taking a soldier down and out. A blast hits her shield. She pivots, fires. Pivots. Fires. Nobody gets by her.   
  
Hel is facing one tough looking brute. He swings at her, clobbering her in the face. Hel flips, lands on a table. The brute rushes her. She jumps off the table, smashing it with her foot. It flies into the brute, pinning him to the floor. A soldier behind Hel jumps up, and fires. The blast knocks Hel right next to the brute. He grabs her by the throat. The soldier advances, blaster at the ready. Hel smashes her boots together, and flame erupts from them, propelling her and the brute forward. The brute smashes his head into the wall. Hel raises her gauntlet, takes out the soldier.   
  
Nathaniel watches, displaying no emotion. He grabs a rifle from one of his soldiers, fires at Sarge. She jumps, right into the middle of a gang of soldiers. Nathaniel smiles.   
  
Sarge raises her gauntlet, fires. Takes one down. The rest jump on her, tackling her to the ground. One aims his weapon, smiling. Suddenly, a knife appears in his shirt. Behind him stands Raina. Clasped in her hand is a wicked looking knife. She raises her gauntlet and fires twice, kills the remaining soldiers.   
  
Cleo is holding her own. She fires, taking down two soldiers. One rushes her. Cleo bends at the waist, and the soldier lands on her back. Cleo stands upright, throwing the soldier to the floor. Another rushes her. She does a spinning wheel kick in his face.   
  
Raina faces two soldiers. She spins, smashes her fist into the back on one's neck. She does a spinning kick to the other's face. She pulls out her knife and slits his throat. Smiles.   
  
Nathaniel watches all this, and he is getting mad. His army is decimated.   
  
NATHANIEL   
You guys are weak! I could take out all of them, and I'm just one person!   
  
Hel fires at a soldier, knocks him down. Turns to face Nathaniel.   
  
HEL   
Then why don't you take me on, you little punk!   
  
NATHANIEL   
Okay.   
  
He jumps up and flips to Hel. Nathaniel punches Hel in the face. Goes for another one, but Hel blocks, then punches Nathaniel in the solar plexus. She grabs his arm, twists it. Nathaniel flips, taking Hel with him. He slams her into the floor. Hel jumps to her feet, does a wicked kick at Nathaniel's face, which he blocks. He executes a series of moves that lands Hel on her back. She kicks out, catching Nathaniel on his knee. He bends, and Hel kicks him in the face. She flips up, ready to fight. Nathaniel grabs her arm, and flings her across the room. She lands next to Cleo.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Hel, are you okay?   
  
HEL   
I think so.   
  
RAINA   
Cleopatra!   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Huh?   
  
Nathaniel grabs Cleo, and holds the gauntlet to her throat. She's taller   
than him, so it looks kinda funny.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Hey, easy shorty.   
  
RAINA   
Never should have said that.   
  
NATHANIEL   
Shorty?   
  
He uses a pressure point on Cleo's temples, making her scream, before   
releasing her and shooting her in the stomach.   
  
HEL and SARGE   
Cleo!   
  
Raina jumps in and starts to fight with Nathaniel, but she is not match for   
him, and he sends her flying as well.   
  
Cleo falls down, appearing to be dead.   
  
HEL   
Cleo, no!   
  
NATHANIEL   
Sorry. Oh, no wait no I'm not. You'll be joining her soon.   
  
Nathaniel starts firing the gauntlets. The shields take the blasts.   
  
NATHANIEL   
Damn those shields. Oh well. Who says I have to kill you now? Let's go!   
  
Nathaniel and his army leave.   
  
Hel, Sarge, and Raina run to Cleo. Hel feels for a pulse.   
  
HEL   
She's alive, let's get her to the lab.   
  
CUT TO: SHAFT   
  
They fall down shaft to the lab entrance.   
  
When they go to the door, they notice they can't get in. It's just like a   
wall.   
  
HEL   
What the--?   
  
RAINA   
Would Mauser lock us out?   
  
SARGE   
No, but I know who would.   
  
INT. LAB   
  
It's dark. Nothing moves.   
  
EXT. LAB   
  
Hel is hitting keys on her gauntlet. The wall opens, and the gang goes in.   
  
INT. LAB   
  
The gang enters, gauntlets ready. The lights come on, and Mauser jumps out from hiding. The team sighs, lower their gauntlets.   
  
HEL   
Mauser, I think we've had enough surprises for one day.   
  
MAUSER   
I have one more surprise.   
  
SARGE   
What is it?   
  
Mauser raises his arms, and they become weapons. The team gawks. Mauser fires.   
  
MAUSER   
Surprise!   
  
~~~~~COMMERCIAL SET TWO~~~~~   
  
EXT. DWARK VILLAGE - SURFACE - DAY   
  
It's mayhem. Three Bailies fly above the village, firing down at it. Dwarks go flying. One Bailey stops, and four Betrayers transport out of it. They start rounding up Dwarks.   
  
Creegan flies over the village, and smiles. His body is even bigger, tougher. He activates his weapons, and begins firing. Houses explode, people go flying through the air. Then, one Dwark throws off his robes and aims a GAUNTLET at Creegan.   
  
It's a Voice team member!   
  
He fires, but his blasts don't even get close to Creegan. A Betrayer takes him down.   
  
CREEGAN   
I want him alive!   
  
INT. BAILEY HQ   
  
Just by looking at the place, we can tell this is IT. This is where it all happens. We are in the central part of the Bailey hive. The place is dark, with only a few lights spaced out every fifteen feet. The corridors are huge, of course, to allow the Bailies to move about freely. Along the walls, Bailies are in alcoves, being tended to by Betrayers and mechanical hoses. They are regenerating.   
  
INT. HIVE COMMAND   
  
A large, circular room with an anthill like protrusion in the very center. On this sits a pod. THE pod. The very first ever made. Therefore, the supreme leader. Bailies hover in every corner of this room, weapons at the ready.   
  
Betrayers come and go on the floor, doing menial tasks. Holograms of various surface locations hover around the pod. And, laying on the ground, manacled and beaten, is the team member. His name is Chad. The roof opens, and Creegan floats down. His bottom opens and he deposits four Betrayers. They exit. Creegan flies over to the Supreme Pod.   
  
CREEGAN   
The round-up is going well. Most of the Dwark villages have been destroyed. We have enough people to create a legion of Betrayers and Bailies.   
  
The Supreme Pod glows, giving off some kind of signal we can only guess the meaning to.   
  
CREEGAN   
Of course. Once our forces are built up enough, we will take the Underground. Nothing will be left.   
  
The Supreme Pod glows some more. Creegan floats over to Chad, who cringes in fear. From Creegan's eye, a hologram is emitted. It is a representation of Creegan! The Bailey powers down, and the hologram comes to life.   
  
Creegan walks over to Chad, kicks him in the gut. Chad groans.   
  
CREEGAN   
Oh, that felt good. I haven't had legs in awhile.   
  
CHAD   
(through pain)   
You're dead.   
  
CREEGAN   
Oh no. I'm very much alive.   
  
FLASHBACK   
  
INT. EXECUTION CHAMBER   
  
Voice walks out, the doors closing behind her. Creegan struggles on the chair, his molecules spreading out everywhere. Suddenly, his wrist splits open and a knife emerges. It slides into Creegan's palm. He grasps it and flings it at the machine. It short circuits, releasing Creegan, who falls to the floor, gasping in pain.   
  
END FLASHBACK   
  
INT. HIVE COMMAND   
  
CREEGAN   
I always have a way out. Always. After I was freed, my body was in shambles. The drawback of having your molecules ripped apart. So I came here, to my loving family. They gave me the ultimate body, and made me second-in-command.   
  
CHAD   
It doesn't matter. The last nexus was destroyed. No more Bailies can be created.   
  
CREEGAN   
Au contraire. We can still create Bailies. Granted, not many. It'll take us a long while to make up for the losses we suffered in the Battle for the Surface. But now since all the Shaft Cannons are destroyed, we'll be able to take the Underground some day soon.   
  
CHAD   
The Voice Resistance still exists. Voice may be dead, but Hel carries on in her place.   
  
Creegan grabs Chad by the throat, lifts him up off the floor.   
  
CREEGAN   
Helen...Will...Never...Stop...Me.   
  
He throws Chad down.   
  
CREEGAN   
Take him away. He no longer amuses me.   
  
A Betrayer steps forward, and grabs Chad. As Chad is being pulled away, he cries out:   
  
CHAD   
You will never win!   
  
And he disappears. Moments later, an explosion rocks the structure.   
  
CREEGAN   
Charming. A bomb. Helen is just full of surprises.   
  
The hologram disappears, and the Bailey is activated.   
  
CREEGAN   
If you need me, I'll be out killing Dwarks.   
  
INT. BATH HOUSE   
  
A room decorated with rugs and pillows. Several small pools are spread throughout. It looks Turkish in design. Laying on a rug is Cleo, wearing very revealing clothing. She smiles, and sighs contentedly. Her eyes pop open, and she sits up.   
  
Cleo raise her arm, but sees that her gauntlet is gone. She stands, looks around.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Hel? Sarge? Anybody?   
  
NATHANIEL   
They're not here.   
  
Cleo turns, sees Nathaniel enter the room. He wears only boxer-briefs and an open shirt. In his hands are two wine glasses and a bottle of wine.   
  
NATHANIEL   
They were nice enough to let us kids have some quality time alone.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
What did you do to them?   
  
NATHANIEL   
Nothing. Mr. Mauser just wanted to give a little bang to their lives.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Did...did Mauser blow them up?   
  
NATHANIEL   
Not yet. Who knows? Maybe he won't. Betrayers are so testy. One minute, they're shooting at you, the next, trying to blow you up, then torturing you for hours. Crazy kids.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
If this is some kind of mind game...   
  
NATHANIEL   
Oh, trust me. It's no mind game.   
  
He walks over to a table and puts the wine bottle and glasses down.   
  
NATHANIEL   
This is the best vinatge wine you can get here in the Underground. I hope you appreciate that.   
  
He pops the cork off, begins pouring.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Thanks, but not thanks. I'd rather not be drunk right now. And can you please put some clothes on?   
  
NATHANIEL   
Just one sip. For me?   
  
He hands her the glass. She takes it reluctantly.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Oh, all right. If I'm gonna be your hostage, might as well enjoy it.   
  
She takes a sip. Then another. Then another.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
You know, this is really good.   
  
NATHANIEL   
I'm glad you think so. Now, what do I remind you of?   
  
CLEOPATRA   
A powerful man.   
  
NATHANIEL   
Am I handsome?   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Very. No! You're despicable.   
  
NATHANIEL   
Are you sure?   
  
CLEOPATRA   
No, I'm not. You're the best man I've ever met.   
  
NATHANIEL   
Kiss me.   
  
Cleo reaches to his face, and pushes him down into the pool.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Try your hypnosis crap on some other dumb girl. Wait. I mean, smart girl. Whatever.   
  
She turns and runs.   
  
INT. HALLWAY - DARK   
  
Cleo rushes out, into a dank hall. She runs down the corridor, only to run into an invisible force-field.   
  
Nathaniel appears at the end, holding his pants up.   
  
NATHANIEL   
Do you think I'm dumb? Huh?   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Well, I was kinda hoping...   
  
NATHANIEL   
It's oklay, my sweet. I forgive you. We all make mistakes.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
I'm sorry. I will never try to escape again.   
  
INT. LAB   
  
Hel, Sarge, and Raina are tied to chairs, in a circle. They each wear a thick collar on their necks. Mauser stands over them, holding a bone saw. He presses a button on his wrist, and small needles pop out from the collars and inject the team with some kind of fluid. Slowly, they wake up.   
  
HEL   
Mauser, what's going on!?   
  
MAUSER   
Nathaniel was kind enough to reprogram me. No more pesky moral and ethical subroutines to bog me down. And now, with Voice out of the way, nobody can stop me.   
  
Sarge looks around, sees Cleo isn't with them.   
  
SARGE   
Mauser, where's Cleopatra?   
  
MAUSER   
Nathaniel took her. Said she was gonna be his new toy.   
  
RAINA (No Emotion)   
Well this is not good.   
  
MAUSER   
How very observant. Did you read my mind? Oh, wait. You can't.   
  
He bends down next to her.   
  
MAUSER   
How does it feel to be helpless?   
  
Raina struggles against her bonds, to no use.   
  
HEL   
Mauser, please! We're your friends!   
  
MAUSER   
A Betrayer has no friends. Only enemies.   
  
SARGE   
Mauser, listen to us. Nathaniel is the bad guy. He's going to hurt Cleo.   
  
MAUSER   
I know. I just don't care.   
  
Mauser walks over to a table. On it is a plain, stainless steel cylinder. Mauser picks it up, shows it to the team.   
  
MAUSER   
Looks harmless, right? Well, it is. Unless--   
  
He plops the cylinder down into a machine. Hooks appear and grab hold of it.   
  
SARGE   
Mauser, what are you doing?   
  
Raina goes into a daze, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Nothing happens. She shakes her head and tries again. Still nothing.   
  
RAINA   
(whispering)   
Great.   
  
MAUSER   
This handy machine is called a Refracter. When used properly, it can create helpful chemicals. When not used properly, well--Boom.   
  
He laughs, hits a button. The top half of the machine begins to twirl around. Mauser pulls a chip out of the machine.   
  
MAUSER   
This chip is what turns the machine on and off. Without it, the machine can't be stopped.   
  
HEL   
Mauser, don't do this. Please. I'm begging you.   
  
MAUSER   
That is so sweet. Too bad your cries are falling on deaf ears. Once I kill you all, I can begin a new life.   
  
SARGE   
Mauser, you're going to regret this.   
  
MAUSER   
I can no longer regret anything. I am perfect. You all have five minutes to live. By the way, if any of you tries to escape, those collars will start a ten second countdown. Not even you guys are that fast. Bye.   
  
Mauser exits out the door, as the Refracter spins faster.   
  
~~~~~COMMERCIAL SET THREE~~~~~   
  
INT. LAB   
  
Just as we left off. Our three heroes are about to be blown sky high.   
  
HEL   
Sarge, we have to do something!   
  
SARGE   
Like what? If we even move, we're dead.   
  
RAINA   
Don't worry!   
  
HEL   
How can you say that?!   
  
RAINA   
I've died before, remember?   
  
SARGE   
How comforting!   
  
Suddenly, the wall bubbles and Porter stumbles in. He looks around.   
  
PORTER   
Woah.   
  
SARGE   
Porter, thank God.   
  
HEL   
Porter, try and turn that damn machine off!   
  
Porter rushes over to it, hits a few buttons.   
  
PORTER   
I can't stop it!   
  
RAINA   
Then break us free!   
  
HEL   
If he tries, it'll trigger the countdown!   
  
SARGE   
I have an idea!   
  
HEL   
Better make it fast!   
  
INT. SHAFT   
  
Mauser free-falls down. Above him, an explosion can be seen. Mauser smiles.   
  
EXT. LAB   
  
Nothing is left. Nothing but rubble. Our valiant heroes have died.   
  
SARGE   
That was close.   
  
What, did you actually think we would kill them off like that?! Across from the lab, on the other side of the shaft, is Porter, laying on the ground, sweat pouring down his face. And, of course, our heroes, still tied to the chairs.   
  
SARGE   
Porter, you must be rippling with muscles underneath those clothes.   
  
HEL   
That was one insane plan, Sarge. I'm just glad it worked.   
  
SARGE   
Well, I knew Porter could probably swing us over to this ledge.   
  
HEL   
Yeah, but why were you visiting, Porter? Not that I'm complaining.   
  
PORTER   
I'm not sure. I just had this feeling, like a premonition.   
  
Hel and Sarge glance over at Raina.   
  
RAINA   
Hey, don't look at me. My powers are gone.   
  
SARGE   
Right now, it doesn't matter. We have to find Cleo.   
  
HEL   
Well, Mauser should still have a locator chip in his head. We can use that to track him down. I'm guessing if we find him, we find Cleo and Nathaniel.   
  
PORTER   
Let's go.   
  
SARGE   
First, can you untie us?   
  
INT. BEDROOM   
  
Cleo stands in front of a mirror, decked out in new clothes. They are similar to the ones she wore in "The Watch", only with a long, flowing cape, and very long acryllic nails. The cape comes down onto Cleo's hand, attached to her middle fingers, much like Storm in The X-Men. Nathaniel comes behind her, puts his hands on her shoulders.   
  
NATHANIEL   
You look so beautiful, my sweet.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Now since you've awakened my eyes, I see that spending my time with Hel and Sarge was a waste. I'm glad they're dead.   
  
NATHANIEL   
Not as much as I. Soon, I will be able to exact my revenge on all Voice teams. And you, my fair queen, will be at my side.   
  
They share a passionate kiss.   
  
EXT. SHAFT   
  
Mauser lands on a ledge. He walks to the wall and disappears within.   
  
INT. NATHANIEL'S LAIR   
  
The front room. Decorated much like the bathhouse. Nathaniel sits on a comfy couch, Cleo beside him, rubbing his chest.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
You are such a man.   
  
NATHANIEL   
I know.   
  
Mauser enters. The guards tense, but Nathaniel waves them down.   
  
NATHANIEL   
Report.   
  
MAUSER   
They're dead.   
  
NATHANIEL   
You're positive?   
  
MAUSER   
I saw the lab explode.   
  
NATHANIEL   
But did you go back and check for bodies?   
  
MAUSER   
No. Escape was impossible.   
  
NATHANIEL   
(sweetly)   
Mauser, escape is never impossible for the Voice team.   
(screams)   
Now go back and find them and see if they're dead!   
  
HEL   
(o.s.)   
We're not.   
  
Everyone turns to see the team at the door, gauntlets held ready.   
  
SARGE   
Cleo, come to us.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
No. I belong to Nathaniel now.   
  
HEL   
What?   
  
RAINA   
(smirks)   
Pelonthetamine.   
  
SARGE   
What's that?   
  
NATHANIEL   
A drug that makes people who use it susceptible to ideas and images. In this case, Cleo became susceptible to me.   
  
HEL   
That's sick.   
  
NATHANIEL   
Call it what you want. Cleopatra?   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Yes?   
  
Nathaniel hands Cleo a gun.   
  
NATHANIEL   
Kill them.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Okay.   
  
She raises the gun, takes aim.   
  
HEL   
Cleo, don't.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Sorry, Hel. There's only one person in my life now.   
  
She fires. The blast hits the shield. But it sparks a revolution. Nathaniel's soldiers open fire, and the place erupts.   
  
Sarge kicks a soldier in the back of the head. He goes down. She does a flip, firing as she comes down. Five soldiers fall.   
  
Porter struggles against two soldiers. He whips his gauntlet up and into the midsection of one of the soldiers. He fires. The soldier goes flying back. He punches the other in the face.   
  
Cleo faces Sarge.   
  
SARGE   
Cleo, I don't want to hurt you...   
  
Cleo jumps, does a small spin in the air, and brings her foot down onto the back of Sarge's head. She falls to the floor.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
You were saying?   
  
Sarge gets up, slams a fist into Cleo's face. Cleo kicks Sarge in the side, grabs her by the hair and throws her to the ground. Sarge somersaults back up and delivers a kick to Cleo's head, snapping it back. Cleo spins, and lunges with her nails, cutting Sarge on the cheek. Sarge raises her gauntlet, prepared to stun Cleo. Suddenly, Nathaniel appears behind Sarge and whaps her on the head. She falls to the ground. Nathaniel grabs Cleo and the two make a dash for the back.   
  
RAINA   
They're getting aw--   
  
Mauser clubs her on the back, and she falls down. He sprouts Betrayer cannons and takes aim at Sarge. He fires. Sarge's shields flare up. Sarge turns, fires. Mauser doesn't feel a thing. Hel comes up behind him, and slams a rifle into his back. Mauser crumples to the floor. Hel swings the rifle into the head of a soldier, then flings it at one trying to escape.   
  
Sarge shoots the last soldier, then joins Hel and Raina, who climbs up off the floor.   
  
RAINA   
As I was saying, "They're getting away."   
  
HEL   
Yeah, I know.   
  
SARGE   
(re:Mauser)   
What should we do with him?   
  
HEL   
Leave him here for now. We need to get to Cleo.   
  
SARGE   
How? Her gauntlet was gone. We have no way of tracking her.   
  
HEL   
We're just gonna have to rely on luck.   
  
INT. SHAFT   
  
Cleo and Nathaniel drop to the remains of the lab.   
  
INT. LAB   
  
The place is burned to a crisp. Cleo looks around, no emotion registering on her face.   
  
NATHANIEL   
Sweetie, I want you to stay here for a while. K?   
  
CLEOPATRA   
What for?   
  
NATHANIEL   
I need to take care of some business. I'll be back before you know it.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Okay.   
  
And Nathaniel jumps down the shaft.   
  
INT. SHAFT   
  
The team free-falls, scanning with their gauntlets.   
  
SARGE   
Still no sign of her!   
  
HEL   
We can't give up!   
  
None of them notice Nathaniel appear behind them.   
  
RAINA   
Wait! I'm picking up a signal!   
  
HEL   
Where?   
  
RAINA   
Above...us?   
  
Hel whips around, right in time to have a blast go speeding by.   
  
NATHANIEL   
Hi!   
  
He fires again.   
  
SARGE   
Shields up!   
  
They activate the shields, and return fire. Their blasts bounce off of Nathaniel's shields.   
  
NATHANIEL   
Please. Did you really think I'd come unprepared?   
  
He fires, hitting Porter in the chest. The blast sends him spinning down the shaft.   
  
HEL   
Porter! No!   
  
She fires her web, but it's too late. Porter vanishes.   
  
NATHANIEL   
Yes!   
  
Hel fires, unrelenting. Blasts hits all around Nathaniel, blowing away chunks of the shaft. Sarge and Raina continue shooting, but nothing is penetrating this guy's shields.   
  
NATHANIEL   
Okay. Time to put away the weapons, kiddies.   
  
He slams a button on his gauntlet. Hel fires, but nothing happens.   
  
SARGE   
He must be jamming them!   
  
Nathaniel shoots out webbing, and grabs Hel. She jerks to a stop.   
  
SARGE   
Hel!   
  
She starts to fire her web, but Nathaniel drops a concussion grenade. It explodes, and Raina and Sarge fall lifelessly into the depths.   
  
NATHANIEL   
It's just you and me, Hel!   
  
~~~~~COMMERCIAL SET FOUR~~~~~   
  
INT. SHAFT   
  
Nathaniel has fired another webbing, securing himself to the shaft. Hel dangles below him.   
  
NATHANIEL   
This is how I always imagined it, Hel. Except it was Voice dangling from that rope, not you.   
  
HEL   
Why do you hate Voice so much?   
  
NATHANIEL   
You don't know what it's like growing up, despised by your parents. They hated me, Helen. Raina was their favorite, but I was chopped liver. They tossed me out. So I grew up gutter trash. I went from gang to gang, learning more fighting skills and battle techniques. I eventually crossed paths with Creegan, and he taught me everything I needed to know. When he was put in Cryo-Freeze, I took over his gang.   
  
HEL   
So that's why you hate Voice? Because Creegan told you to?   
  
NATHANIEL   
No! Because, I had a friend. He looked out after me. Always kept me fed and clothed. Never let anyone mess with me. And, occasionally, he had to hurt some people. But he never killed them. No. He said that killing didn't solve anything. But Voice decided he was a threat, and sent a team after him. They slaughtered him, Helen.   
  
HEL   
No...   
  
NATHANIEL   
Oh yes. They had a lot of fun. They hunted us like animals. Do you have any idea what that feels like? In the end, he hid me and drew the team away. I tried to find him, but all that was left was a body blasted beyond recognition. How's that Voice justice for you! Huh! What's the matter, Hel? Can't face the ugly truth?   
  
HEL   
Listen, I'm sorry for what happened to your friend, but it gives you no right to kill innocent people!   
  
NATHANIEL   
As far as I'm concerned, all Voice teams are guilty!   
  
With that, he flings Hel over into a wall. She disappears inside. Nathaniel drops and rolls in.   
  
INT. APARTMENT   
  
A nicely furnished apartment. Whoever lives here is very rich. Nathaniel rolls in, only to come face to face with Hel.   
  
HEL   
This is it, Nathaniel I'm taking you in.   
  
NATHANIEL   
You can try.   
  
Nathaniel springs forward with a side kick to her midsection, sending her to the floor. Hel gets back up and rushes him. She knocks him to the floor. He starts to get up.   
  
She tries to hit him with a right hook but he catches her arm and tosses her off. She quickly gets to her feet and grabs a tall lamp stand. Nathaniel's still on his hands and knees when she brings it down on his head but he moves out of the way just in time. Hel lifts it back up into his face flipping him off the floor and he lands hard on his chest. She swings the lamp down hitting him in the side and lifts him off the floor sending him tumbling through the air over the sofa where he lands in the alcove under the low ceiling of the upstairs loft. Dropping the lamp, Hel leaps over the couch as he's getting up and slams him in the back and he crashes into a dresser with an   
audio system stacked on it. He falls to the floor. As he's trying to get back up, she grabs a large vase and smashes it down on his back. He flops on his stomach. Hel reaches down, grabs him by the back of his coat and lifts him straight up bouncing him hard off the ceiling and bringing him back down to the floor with great force.   
  
Nathaniel jumps up, bringing his foot into Hel's chin. She stumbles backward, onto the coffee table. It breaks into a million pieces. Nathaniel smiles triumphantly.   
  
When Hel gets back to her feet she's armed with a stake in each hand. She charges him and Nathaniel side steps around her. She whirls to face him again and he deflects and blocks her strikes and kicks. Then she gets a side kick through hitting him in the stomach. He recovers and responds with an inward crescent kick knocking one of her stakes out of her hand. She spins into a backhand strike with the other one but Nathaniel catches her hand and sends a left cross into her face followed by a backhand with the same fist. He swings her around and tosses her onto the sofa. He's now holding the stake and he breaks it over his knee.   
  
HEL   
Is that all you got? I thought I was facing a man. But you're nothing more than a child.   
  
Nathaniel throws the stake down and charges her. She flips into the air, plants her arms on his shoulders, and brings him up into the ceiling. She lands on the floor and assumes a fighting stance. Nathaniel stands up. He brings his hand to his face, pulls it away with blood on it. His nose is bleeding.   
  
NATHANIEL   
You're good, Hel. But I'm better.   
  
He sends a kick under the coffee table and flips it up into Hel's face. As Hel recovers, Nathaniel springs off the couch at her wrapping his legs around her waist, the impact sending her against the wall. When they hit the wall Nathaniel head butts her painfully in the face and she staggers on her feet, carrying him. He hits her with another head butt, then a left cross to the face followed by a right. She falls on his back, Nathaniel still on top, and he starts slamming his fist into her face.   
  
NATHANIEL   
You can never defeat me!   
  
On his last punch, Hel grabs his arm and twists it painfully. Nathaniel howls in pain. Hel brings her knee up into his crotch. Nathaniel rolls over onto his back, grasping himself.   
  
NATHANIEL   
No fair.   
  
HEL   
Yeah, well, life's not fair. Now, you're coming with me.   
  
NATHANIEL   
I don't think so.   
  
He grabs part of the broken coffee table and flings it at Hel. She ducks, but it gives Nathaniel the chance to run out.   
  
INT. SHAFT   
  
Nathaniel exits the apartment and throws himself out into the shaft. He shoots a web up, and begins is ascent. Hel is right behind him though.   
  
HEL   
Face it, you're never gonna win!   
  
NATHANIEL   
You forget. The rest of your team is dead, and Cleopatra is mine!   
  
HEL   
Not for long!   
  
She fires her boosters, and goes zooming right up to Nathaniel. She head butts him. Nathaniel goes flinging into a wall. But up he still goes, Hel right beside him.   
  
He kicks out with his foot, but Hel counters it with her own foot. Nathaniel does a spin, kicking Hel in the face. She hits the shaft wall.   
  
HEL   
Oh no you don't.   
  
She fires her web and up she goes. Nathaniel hits a button on his gauntlet, and opens fire. Hel's shields absorb the blasts.   
  
HEL   
Thanks! It was getting kinda boring without a light show!   
  
And she opens fire. The blasts hit Nathaniel's shields, and they begin to flicker. Hel gets right up next to him, and punches him squarely in the jaw. Nathaniel retaliates with a swift kick to the gut. But Hel isn't about to give up. She grabs both his shoulders.   
  
HEL   
I'm really sorry about this, but you leave me no other choice.   
  
And she knees him once again in the crotch. Nathaniel's free hand immediately goes down, giving Hel the chance she needs. She grabs his gauntlet, and rips it off.   
  
NATHANIEL   
Noooo!   
  
They both begin to plummet.   
  
HEL   
Going down?   
  
INT. ANOTHER PART OF THE SHAFT   
  
Hel and Nathaniel continue their fall, until they hit a large web spread out across the shaft. Sarge, Raina, Cleo, and Porter step out from the shadows, gauntlets aimed at Nathaniel, who is in no condition to offer any fight.   
  
RAINA   
Poor baby brother. Did Hel hurt your family jewels?   
  
HEL   
Thanks for the help, guys.   
  
SARGE   
No prob. Once Porter here woke us up, we tapped into your com link and listened to your whole fight. I knew you would send him our way.   
  
By this time, Hel has handcuffed Nathaniel. She pulls him to his feet.   
  
NATHANIEL   
Cleo, hon, a little help?   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Sorry. The stuff wore off. Like, hours ago. I was just pretending so I could get a chance to escape. For a boy genius, you sure are dumb.   
  
SARGE   
What do we do with him now?   
  
HEL   
Take him to Marla for trial. And hope he gets put away for a long time.   
  
INT. DETENTION FACILITY   
  
The gang plus Marla stand before Nathaniel's cell. He paces inside, wearing a straight jacket.   
  
MARLA   
Thanks for bringing him in, Hel. He's been causing quite a commotion here in the Underground. And that's exactly what we don't need now that the Bailey war is full force.   
  
HEL   
It's no problem, Marla. I'll sleep easier knowing this psycho is behind bars.   
  
NATHANIEL   
Not for long. Never for long.   
  
MARLA   
I think this cell will hold you for a very long time, my friend.   
  
RAINA   
Let's go. I can't stand his sight anymore.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
Let's go home.   
  
SARGE   
Uh, exactly where is that?   
  
INT. NEW LAB   
  
This lab is much bigger and fancier than the old one. The team, minus Raina, stand by a console. Mauser is there, and much nicer.   
  
MAUSER   
Voice originally built this lab for teams that had to go into hiding. It has everything we could possibly need.   
  
SARGE   
Until we blow it up. We don't exactly have good luck with labs.   
  
HEL   
I think we'll keep this one for a long time.   
  
CLEOPATRA   
So, what do we do now? I mean, there's still a war to fight. And, Hel, you do need to take over.   
  
HEL   
I know. I just don't think I'm ready for it. Being responsible for you guys was okay, but being responsible for the entire Underground? I don't think I can do it.   
  
SARGE   
Voice believed in you.   
  
HEL   
Well, I'm not sure I do.   
  
MAUSER   
I am sure you will think of something, Hel. You always do.   
  
HEL   
Thanks, Mauser.   
  
She puts a hand on his shoulder, then walks to another part of the lab. Slowly, Sarge and Cleo also leave. Mauser turns to the console, begins typing. And, for a brief second, his face turns into pure rage. He pushes a key too hard, and it blows up. Mauser looks shocked, and goes about fixing it.   
  
INT. DETENTION FACILITY   
  
Nathaniel's cell is empty. The straight jacket plus two guards lie on the floor, unmoving. He has escaped.   
  
FADE TO BLACK   
  
Executive Producers   
Davin Nation   
&   
Cody Steinman   
  
On the Next Cleopatra 2525: Mauser and Human impulses just don't mix. Hel and Sarge must solve a murder before Mauser takes his revenge!   


   [1]: mailto:defiant_c@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:wiccan1984@aol.com



End file.
